VIXX - Derrière les rochers
by jaysher
Summary: Un après-midi est offert aux garçons afin qu'ils puissent souffler entre deux promotions. C'est l'occasion pour eux de se rendre sur l'une des plages de Corée et tandis que cinq d'entre eux jouent au volley, Hyuk décide de nager dans la mer. A ce moment, il attire la fascination de Ken et dans l'esprit de celui-ci, tout se bouscule.
1. Chapter 1

Derri re les rochers.

L t est arriv depuis quelques jours et les gar ons ont bien boss pour assurer la promotion de leur dernier titre. En r compense de ces semaines plut t mouvement es, les six artistes se sont vus offrir des vacances au bord de la mer jaune. Alors que certains font du beach-volley sur la plage en tant torse nu, Hyuk a pr f r s offrir un loisir en solitaire et s amuse actuellement faire des longueurs dans l eau. Un cale on de bains blanc avec des motifs fleuris arborant des teintes bleut es, le maknae se pla t sentir l eau lui glisser sur le corps tandis qu il multiplie ses brasses. S gaillant dans la mer, le gar on ignore qu il est en train d attiser l attention de l un de ses amis.  
Sur le terrain de volley, Ken parvient effectuer quelques passes mais voir Hyuk nager au loin provoque un changement en lui. Il a d j eu l occasion de le voir aussi peu v tu lorsqu ils dormaient dans le m me dortoir mais l , l idole estime que l effet mouill ajoute davantage de sex-appeal au maknae. C est d ailleurs ce moment que le chanteur se rend compte que Hyuk est beaucoup plus mignon qu il ne le pensait. Le regardant effectuer ses mouvements de brasses, l homme n a plus du tout la t te au sport qu il pratique et c est pensif qu il re oit le ballon en pleine t te. Loin d tre sonn , Ken se retourne pour savoir qui est l auteur de ce coup et se montre un peu furieux.  
- Quel est l abruti qui ne sait pas envoyer un ballon ?  
- Moi, lui r pond N. Mais je pensais que tu allais me le renvoyer puisque tu tais en train de jouer avec nous.

Le leader n a pas tort et Ken se rend compte quel point ses pens es concernant Hyuk le perturbent. D ailleurs, il prend la d cision d arr ter de jouer et n h site pas confier ce souhait ses amis qui s amusent le huer mais gentiment. Alors que le gar on s loigne du terrain de volley, ses camarades reprennent leurs changes une fois la nouvelle composition d quipe effectu e. Pendant ce temps, Hyuk continue de nager sans se douter que l un de ses amis s approche de la mer juste pour l admirer. D s que Ken arrive au bord de l eau, celle-ci lui mouille les pieds de temps en temps sous l effet des remous.  
La fraicheur de l onde lui fait le plus grand et il se demande si un petit bain ne serait pas le bienvenu. Apr s tout, il a fait du sport quelques secondes plus tard et l homme sent des gouttes de sueur ruisseler sous son tee-shirt jaune p le. Tout en se demande s il va rejoindre Hyuk, le gar on prom ne son regard autour de lui et remarque plusieurs rochers de tailles imposantes. En s approchant, Ken se rend compte qu un petit espace se situe entre deux grosses pierres et d cide de mater son jeune ami tout en restant cach . D s que l homme se glisse entre les rochers, il s accroupit et retire son tee-shirt afin de permettre son buste de respirer un peu.  
Sans tre soigneux, Ken pose le tee-shirt sur le sable mouill et suit son jeune camarade tout en laissant des pens es rotiques traverser son esprit. Jamais il se serait cru ressentir de l attirance pour le Maknae mais ce dernier poss de un corps si beau et un visage si parfait que de rester de glace s av re quasi impossible. Toutefois, est-ce le fait d tre sur une plage et sans surveillance que l idole se permet de songer de cette fa on ? Ken l ignore et son corps ne va pas lui permettre de trouver une r ponse cette interrogation car voil qu un trouble s installe dans son bermuda blanc. En effet, l artiste sent sa verge s allonger et comme cette derni re est retenue prisonni re dans le tissu du sous-v tement, l homme ressent une petite douleur.  
Il va devoir la lib rer car agir comme si de rien n tait avec un sexe en rection offre une situation des plus inconfortables. Pourtant, de nombreux choix s offrent lui et il pourrait tr s bien songer autre chose afin que son entrejambe puisse retrouver une taille au repos mais l heure actuelle, Ken imagine son bassin se frotter contre celui de son jeune ami, sans que le moindre tissu vienne les d ranger. N y pouvant plus, le talentueux dissimul glisse sa main dans son bermuda et n h site plus empoigner doucement la source de ses souffrances, bien d cid la soulager aussi agr ablement que possible. Tr s vite, les premi res caresses commencent et pour mieux s imaginer la sc ne, Ken ferme ses paupi res et bascule l g rement sa t te en arri re pour exprimer son bonheur. La verge sortie de son sous-v tement, le gar on se pla t se d calotter chaque fois que son pr puce est ramen vers la base et cette sensation lui procure de divins frissons.  
Ce traitement dure plusieurs minutes et Ken ne se doute pas que Hyuk a mis un terme sa baignade. Il faut dire que d tre concentr sur un acte solitaire et d avoir les yeux ferm s n aident pas du tout se montrer vigilant ce qui peut se passer tout autour de soi. Pourtant, lorsque Ken se masturbait dans son lit se trouvant au dortoir, l homme savait se montrer vigilant et alerte mais bizarrement, en tant sur cette plage, ses sens ne tentent pas de le pr server. N anmoins, la mer est de son c t puisqu elle provoque un sacr vacarme en venant frapper les rochers qui se situent pas tr s loin de l idole, abritant son plaisir par la m me occasion. Alors que les secondes d filent et que la masturbation de Ken se poursuit avec entrain, voil qu une voix masculine se fait entendre.  
- Tu as besoin d un coup de main ?

Ouvrant les yeux et sentant la panique le gagner, Ken se presse de dissimuler son sexe avec ses deux mains et tente de s assoir convenablement. Sur le rocher se trouvant sur sa gauche se trouve Hyuk. Celui-ci s est allong sur le gros caillou et n a pas h sit attendre plusieurs minutes afin de regarder son camarade avant de lui poser la question. Ses cheveux mouill s et les gouttes qui coulent le long de son visage le rendent particuli rement mignon et irr sistible. D ailleurs, Ken a du mal se contenir et se fait violence pour ne pas dire au maknae quel point il a envie de lui. Cependant, qu a-t-il voulut dire en lui demandant s il avait besoin d un coup de main. Se montrant soudainement curieux tandis que son membre d gonfle sous ses phalanges, Ken s adresse son ami.  
- Tu veux m aider de quelle fa on ?  
- J estime qu il est beaucoup plus excitant d avoir d autres mains en train de s occuper de son sexe, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Attends, tu veux dire que tu serais d accord pour me masturber ?  
- Dans un premier temps, oui.  
- Dans ce cas, j accepte mais j esp re que tu ne diras rien aux autres ?  
- Bien s r que non, j ai une r putation entretenir.  
- Tout comme moi.

Hyuk adresse un joli sourire Ken et celui-ci sent son c ur se fondre suite cette magnifique expression. Tr s vite, le jeune homme dispara t de son rocher et le contourne afin de rejoindre son ain . Ensuite, il s agenouille et glisse sa main droite sous celles de Ken qui se retirent sous le d sir de celui-ci. Aussit t, les doigts entourent sa verge et voil qu un mouvement de va-et-vient est emprunt , procurant de nouvelles sensations de bien- tre celui qui la poss de. Sous les frissons qui font trembler son corps, Ken carte un peu plus les jambes pour prendre une position bien plus confortable.  
Peu apr s, Hyuk acc l re la cadence et parvient facilement arracher quelques r les son ami qu il regarde d une fa on bien diff rente d sormais. Jamais il n aurait cru que celui qui se tient quelques centim tres de lui accepte qu un autre homme puisse lui faire autant de bien. Dans un sens, c est plut t une bonne chose car leur manager et le reste de l quipe interdisent chaque membre du groupe VIXX d entretenir une quelconque relation sentimentale avec une fille venant de l ext rieur. Savoir qu il peut s amuser avec l un de ses amis lui donne de sacr es id es et tant un gar on franc, Hyuk en fait part celui qu il appr cie.  
- Tu veux que je te suce ?

A la suite de cette question, le jeune homme sent que la verge de son camarade se raidit davantage. Visiblement, cette proposition l enthousiasme beaucoup et le maknae n attend pas de conna tre l avis de Ken puisque le voil d j en train d enfoncer la verge de ce dernier l int rieur m me de sa m choire. D s que le gland se retrouve en contact de sa langue, Hyuk sent la salive se d verser dans sa bouche avec abondance, provoquant par la m me occasion, de l tonnement chez lui. En effet, le jeune majeur tait bien loin d imaginer quel point sucer un autre gar on pouvait s av rer tre aussi d licieux. Du coup, m me s il est un parfait novice en la mati re, le plus jeune des membres du groupe s applique afin de faire plaisir son a n .  
Encore heureux que les vagues continuent de s abattre sur les rochers car Ken se montre de plus en plus bruyant. Cette fois, il quitte sa position assise pour s allonger sur le sable humide et porte ses mains jusqu ses t tons afin de les pincer l g rement. Ken est aux anges. Lui qui fantasmait quelques minutes auparavant sur Hyuk, le voil qu il est en train de se faire sucer tranquillement par l adorable gar on et forc ment, son d sir est au paroxysme. Il esp re galement que les autres gaillards du groupe ne viennent pas les d ranger car si ce moment intime devait se savoir, la carri re que m nent les deux amants pourrait s arr ter du jour au lendemain. De son cot , Hyuk se r gale galement. La longue verge de son amant lui r gale le palais de nombreuses saveurs qui ne le d go tent pas, loin de l . Soudain, se sentant pousser des ailes, le gar on lib re le sexe de son partenaire pour pr cipiter ses l vres sur la partie gauche de la base. L , le jeune homme la l che tendrement tout en remontant le long du b ton de chair avec le m me rythme. Lorsque le maknae arrive au gland, il le fait disparaitre l int rieur de sa bouche et reprend sa fellation avec une cadence un peu plus acc l r e.  
Soudain, une trange sensation se fait ressentir sur l une des parties de son corps. En effet, m me si son post rieur est dans un sous-v tement qui est toujours tremp cause de la baignade quelques heures plus t t, le gar on sent de l humidit autour de son anus. Se pourrait-il que son intimit la plus profonde lui exprime une nouvelle envie ? M me si Hyuk adore Ken et que celui-ci serait s rement partant pour qu il s occupe de sa personne, le plus jeune de la bande ne se sent pas pr t pour franchir le pas. Si dans les jours venir, cette relation se poursuit, peut- tre qu une p n tration sera envisageable mais pour l heure, il pr f re se contenter de ce qu il a en bouche.  
Alors que la fellation se poursuit, Ken sent son sperme voluer au sein de sa verge pour s accumuler dans son gland.  
- Retires-toi Hyuk, je vais gicler.

Voulant conna tre le go t de cette pr cieuse semence, le jeune homme d cide de se montrer d sob issant et conserve le membre de son ami au sein de sa m choire. Lorsque le premier jet se r pand sur sa langue, Hyuk l avale pour se faire une opinion et tout en tant surpris, ce dernier constate que cette saveur ne lui d pla t pas. De ce fait, il poursuit son traitement et bien s r, Ken est victime de plusieurs spasmes lib rateurs et un moment, l homme plie ses jambes pour am liorer son confort. Lorsque ses bourses sont vid es de leur contenu, le chanceux laisse son ami le sucer encore un peu avant de pointer son regard en direction de la t te qui se trouve au bout de sa verge. A ce moment, ses yeux rencontrent ceux du brun.  
- Merci Hyuk mais si tu veux arr ter, vas-y, cela ne me d range pas.  
- D accord.

Cette fois, le maknae se montre docile en se d barrassant de ce membre fort agr able qu il tait en train de c liner sa fa on. Lorsqu il se redresse, une protub rance d forme son bermuda et ce d tail ne passe pas inaper u aux yeux de Ken qui se met en mouvement son tour. Tranquillement, il range son sexe l int rieur de son sous-v tement et tente de r cup rer un peu de souffle mais cela ne l emp che pas de poser une question son jeune camarade.  
- Tu veux que je te la suce aussi ?  
- Non merci. Je pense que je vais me branler et a ira bien pour aujourd hui.  
- Tu es s r ?  
- Oui, puisque je te le dis.

Hyuk glisse ses mains sous son bermuda et se masturbe aussit t. Tandis qu il se fait du bien sous les yeux de son a n tout en conservant son sexe cach , Ken s amuse lui dire ces mots.  
- Tu peux me la montrer, je ne vais pas me moquer d elle.  
- J imagine mais je serais toi, j irai retrouver les autres au lieu de vouloir jouer le voyeur.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J ai un peu peur que notre absence attise leur curiosit . Logiquement, je devrais tre en train de nager et comme tu le sais, je me branle devant toi, derri re ces rochers.  
- Tu n as pas tort mais a me fait chier quand m me.  
- Ne t inqui te pas. Si tu es d accord, je suis ouvert pour qu on renouvelle ce genre d exp rience.  
- Pareil.  
- Dans ce cas, n h site pas me le faire savoir et peut- tre qu ce moment, je serais pr t aller plus loin.

En guise de r ponse, Ken sourit son ami tout en se levant. Une fois qu il se tient sur ses deux jambes, l homme se penche l g rement en avant et d pose ses l vres sur celles de son amant. Lorsque le plus g des deux gar ons loigne son visage, il se permet de prononcer quelques mots.  
- J ai h te de renouveler tout a avec toi et la prochaine fois, c est moi qui me ferais un plaisir d avaler ton sperme.

Et c est sur ces derni res paroles que Ken s loigne de cette planque de fortune pour aller retrouver les quatre autres gar ons. Maintenant que sa verge a retrouv sa taille de repos, il peut se d placer sans rencontrer la moindre g ne et dans un sens, c est bien mieux ainsi. Tout en marchant, l homme regrette de n avoir pu rester aupr s de ce partenaire si adorable avec qui il a pu partager ce moment bien particulier. Ne pouvoir le regarder se soulager en solitaire le laissera sur sa faim pendant un sacr moment et cette d ception dispara tra le jour o leur jeu reprendra de nouveau. Reste savoir quand et o d sormais.  
Le dortoir pourrait tre une solution mais bon, recevoir Hyuk au moment m me o il prend sa douche n est s rement pas la meilleure id e de l ann e. Pourtant, cet endroit reste le seul possible o abriter ce type d amusement et de plus, le bruit que ferait l eau leur serait et encore une fois, d un tr s grand secours. A la limite, les vestiaires des salles d entra nement pourraient faire un tr s bon endroit galement mais dans ce cas, des inventions d excuses seront n cessaires. Bien s r, il pourra toujours s amuser dire N et aux autres qu il va s entra ner avec Hyuk car des pas doivent tre am lior s mais serait-ce suffisant ? Vivre en communaut est une bonne chose mais dans certains moments, cette proximit peut s av rer p nible.  
Lorsque Ken regagne le terrain de volley, son esprit est rest derri re les rochers et il a du mal revenir dans la r alit . M me avec N qui ne cesse de l appeler pour savoir si tout va bien, rien n y fait. N y pouvant plus, le leader lui envoie une nouvelle fois le ballon en pleine figure dans le but de le r veiller et l encore, ce geste permet Ken de revenir sur terre. Inquiet, N s approche de lui et s arr te lorsqu il se tient quelques centim tres de lui.  
- Tout va bien Ken ?  
- Oui, pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?  
- Tu me sembles ailleurs.  
- C est vrai mais rassures-toi, ce n est rien de grave.  
- Tu as t long pour revenir, lui lance Ravi qui s approche son tour.  
- C est vrai et je prie de bien vouloir m excuser.

Soudain, Ravi remarque qu un d tail a chang sur Ken et d ailleurs, il se fait un plaisir de lui dire.  
- Tu as perdu ton tee-shirt ?

Merde. Ken vient de se rendre compte qu il l a oubli derri re les rochers et qu en ce moment, Hyuk s y trouve encore.  
- Je sais o il est, je reviens tr s vite.

Et c est au pas de course que l idole s loigne de ses compagnons pour aller chercher ce maudit v tement. D s qu il arrive proximit des rochers, Ken veille se d placer silencieusement pour ne pas effrayer le maknae et veille regarder derri re lui pour tre s r que personne ne le suit. Au moment o ses craintes sont rassur es, l homme parle son camarade.  
- Hyuk, tu es toujours l ?  
- Oui. Tu n es pas parti rejoindre les autres ?  
- Si mais j ai oubli mon tee-shirt.  
- Heu - Quoi ?  
- Viens voir par toi-m me.

Inquiet, Ken contourne les rochers et refait son retour dans le petit espace. A ce moment, il voit Hyuk qui lui fait face, toujours genoux et la queue l g rement d gonfl e dans l une de ses mains. Cependant, son gland pointe en direction du fameux tee-shirt mais quelques traces blanches reposent sur son jaune initial. Voyant cela, Ken entre dans une col re noire.  
- Putain mais tu es vraiment con ou quoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas gicler ailleurs que sur mon tee-shirt ?  
- Si mais il y avait encore ton parfum dessus et je dois avouer qu il m a beaucoup aid pour m exciter.

Hyuk avait besoin de sentir l odeur de Ken pour capituler ? Voil un renseignement important mais surtout touchant. Du coup, le plus g des deux hommes se calme rapidement et ramasse son tee-shirt sans l enfiler pour autant.  
- Tu aurais d me laisser te sucer.  
- Je sais et je l ai regrett au moment o j ai jacul .

Ken sourit et d cide de ne pas s attarder. Celui-ci s loigne alors de Hyuk et regagne la mer devant laquelle il s accroupit. Ensuite, l homme plonge son tee-shirt sous l eau et se permet de faire un brin de lessive en veillant bien frotter le tissu pour tre s r que les traces dispara tront. Tandis qu il est occup , Hyuk vient le retrouver, le bermuda parfaitement r ajust sur sa taille. A son tour, il adopte la m me posture que son ami et se permet d approcher ses l vres de son oreille.  
- Je te veux pour moi ce soir.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes sont avec leurs partenaires de sc nes, poursuivant cette journ e comme si de rien n tait afin de n veiller aucun soup on.  



	2. Chapter 2

Derrière le miroir.

Ken s'arrête devant le grand miroir et observe son visage. De nombreux jours se sont écoulés depuis cet après-midi à la plage où l'homme a vécu un moment auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Depuis, l'artiste a l'impression que son corps a subi quelques changements d'ordre physique ainsi que sur le plan de la mentalité. Toutefois, il a beau solliciter l'attention de ses amis mais aucun d'entre eux ne semble de son avis. Devant ce miroir, Ken pourrait être déçu par leur aveuglement mais il n'en est rien.

Ce soir, il est encore envahi par ce sentiment de fierté. Une émotion qu'il a ressentie juste après s'être amusé avec Hyuk, le plus jeune garçon de la bande. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'a pas changé de comportement vis-à-vis de lui mais veille à se montrer prudent pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon parmi leurs camarades. Toutefois, Ken ne songe qu'à lui. Combien de fois s'est-il fait violence pour ne pas rejoindre le benjamin dans son lit juste pour avoir le bonheur de le sentir contre lui ? Combien de fois a-t-il repoussé son visage à temps alors qu'ils étaient en tête à tête, sans la présence des autres autour d'eux ? Se pourrait-il que des sentiments amoureux naissent au sein de son cœur et que ces derniers lui jouent des mauvais tours ?

Ken baisse le visage et ferme les yeux. Il ne veut pas songer à cette possibilité car l'idole pense aux regards que pourraient lui jeter ses amis, sa famille et les autres personnes qu'il serait amené à rencontre. Ken veut se marier et même s'il n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en parler aux autres garçons de son âge, l'amant de Hyuk souhaite avoir des enfants. Toutefois, il est encore bien trop tôt pour songer de cette façon. Cependant…

De la vapeur s'échappe encore de la cabine de douche dont vient juste de s'extirper Ken avant que ce dernier s'immobilise devant ce miroir. Il est vingt-deux heures à la pendule de la salle de danse et si l'artiste est venu à cet endroit, c'était uniquement pour bosser ses pas. Jamais il n'aurait cru se retrouver devant cette surface polie et réfléchissante et d'être le jouet du doute. Alors que l'homme porte une serviette autour de sa taille, celui-ci se demande ce qui va lui arriver dans les jours à venir lorsque soudain, la porte d'entrée de la salle de danse se fait entendre. Ken tend l'oreille mais ne bouge pas de son miroir.

Dès que l'issue se referme, des pas traversant l'immense pièce d'entraînement se font entendre et peu de temps après, Hyuk arrive dans les vestiaires. Là, le maknae remarque son ainé et va le rejoindre aussitôt.

- Je suis content de te voir.

Toujours victime de ses réflexions personnelles, Ken ne prononce aucun mot et bien sûr, ce mutisme interroge Hyuk qui tourne son visage vers lui.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, puisque je te le dis.

Enervé et en colère contre lui-même, Ken s'éloigne du lavabo devant lequel il se trouvait afin de rejoindre l'un des nombreux bancs du vestiaire. Une fois assis, il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et se prend la tête entre les deux mains. Devant un tel comportement, Hyuk ne sait quoi penser mais se doute bien que son compagnon vient de lui mentir. D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois qu'il le voit dans cet état.

- C'est suite à ce qui s'est passé entre nous deux qui te met comme ça ? Poursuit le plus jeune des artistes composant les VIXX.

- Oui et non.

Enfin de la sincérité. Sentant cette ouverture dans le cœur de son ami, Hyuk est bien décidé à savoir ce qui se passe et c'est naturellement qu'il vient se poser à ses côtés.

- Dis-moi ce qui se tracasse Ken.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui et cela me fait peur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Lorsque nous l'avons fait, je n'ai ressenti aucune gêne ni la moindre honte et j'étais super heureux. Aujourd'hui, tout semble différent même si je continue à me sentir fier.

- Fier de quoi ?

- Fier d'avoir su attirer tes faveurs et d'avoir pu te prouver les miennes.

Tout à coup, Hyuk glisse ses bras autour de la taille de Ken et pose sa tête contre son dos. Bizarrement, dès que la peau de celui qui doute entre en contact avec son amant, son esprit semble moins perturbé. Lorsqu'il se relève et plonge son regard dans celui du maknae, Ken se sent de plus en plus serein et il a beau chercher l'explication à ce mystère, rien ne lui paraît. A ce moment, Hyuk continue de discuter avec lui et ne se prive pas pour faire quelques aveux.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis content de te voir ici ? Commence-t-il alors.

- Non.

- Parce que tu m'as manqué.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Et sans lui demander la moindre permission, Hyuk approche ses lèvres de celles de son ami afin d'échanger un baiser. Lorsque le plus jeune des deux hommes éloigne son visage, celui-ci continue de parler.

- J'ignore ce qui m'arrive depuis que nous avons fait ce que tu sais sur la plage mais mon cœur bat la chamade lorsque je suis près de toi.

A cet instant, Ken écoute son ami et s'accorde plusieurs secondes pour vérifier un détail de son côté. Sans quitter son camarade du regard, l'idole tente d'écouter son corps et s'aperçoit que son cœur bat à tout rompre lui aussi. Lorsqu'il se concentre de nouveau sur le garçon qui le met dans cet état, Ken lui coupe la parole pour lui avouer cette révélation.

- Je viens de le vérifier et sache que mon cœur s'exprime à la même vitesse que le tien.

- Mince. Tu crois que nous sommes …

Hyuk ne termine pas sa phrase qu'il sent ses joues s'enflammer. Devant cette réaction, Ken est davantage charmé et sent une nouvelle fois qu'il va rencontrer toutes les peines du monde à se contenir. Tandis que son partenaire artistique baisse son visage pour attendre que ses joues rubicondes retrouvent leur couleur d'origine, ce dernier voit l'index de l'aîné se glisser sous son menton. Sous la pression des phalanges, Hyuk est contraint de relever sa bouille et aussitôt, les lèvres de Ken se scellent sur les siennes. A cet échange, les deux amoureux qui s'ignorent ressentent l'explosion de sensations au plus profond de leur être.

Cette chaleur de bien-être qui se dégage de ce for antérieur et qui se propage dans l'ensemble de leurs membres, même leur cerveau se retrouve baigné par cette agréable ambiance mais pas seulement. Effectivement, alors que la langue de Ken s'ouvre un chemin pour aller rejoindre celle de Hyuk, une autre partie de son corps se manifeste pour réclamer une part d'attention. Gêné et maladroit, le plus vieux des deux adultes se retire et baisse son regard pour regarder ce qui se passe sous sa serviette. Intrigué, Hyuk se met à fixer la même direction et se rend compte que le baiser tout juste échangé a suffi pour émoustiller son amant.

- Bon, je vois qu'on a envie de moi, dit-il avant de glisser ses mains sous le rectangle de tissu se trouvant autour de la taille de son compagnon.

Rapidement, l'un de ses membres empoigne tendrement la verge de celui qui lui fait face et commence à emprunter un mouvement de va-et-vient. Même si ce contact est délicieux, Ken souhaite que cette partie soit différente de la précédente vécue sur la plage. Tout aussi calmement que possible, le caressé attrape les poignets du jeune adulte à l'aide de ses mains et les éloigne de son entrejambe.

- Tu ne veux pas que…

- C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi ce soir Hyuk.

Ne lui laissant pas le soin de répondre, Ken attrape l'élastique du survêtement de son partenaire et tire doucement dessus. Comme pour l'aider et lui donner son autorisation, le maknae se lève du banc afin que le glissement du pantalon se fasse le plus aisément possible. Ensuite, c'est au tour du caleçon bleuté d'être saisi lorsqu'une idée traverse l'esprit de Hyuk.

- Ken, j'aimerais le faire sous la douche.

Voilà une initiative intéressante et le fait que Hyuk s'exprime sur ses envies, séduit énormément son camarade. Comme si les deux garçons formaient un couple depuis de nombreux mois, Ken lui attrape sa main droite et la referme dans la sienne se situant à gauche. En étant soudé de cette façon, les deux garçons se dirigent vers une cabine de douche mais avant d'y entrer, l'aîné prend soin de laisser sa serviette tomber sur le sol. De son côté, Hyuk se dénude complètement et se glisse à l'intérieur afin d'y rejoindre celui qui fait battre son cœur. Dès que le couple est une seconde fois réuni, Ken referme la porte et appuie sur le bouton afin que l'eau puisse s'écouler de la pomme de douche.

Tandis que la vapeur se répand une nouvelle fois dans le vestiaire, la porte d'entrée du bâtiment s'ouvre une nouvelle fois mais hélas, les tourtereaux sont bien trop affairés à s'embrasser et à se caresser qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Alors que l'issue se referme sur une troisième personne qui semble bien décidée à savoir ce qui se passe dans ce bâtiment, Ken est déjà agenouillé et n'a pas perdu de temps pour entamer une fellation sur la verge avantageuse de son jeune amant. Ce dernier a le visage légèrement relevé et exprime son contentement par de nombreux râles bien audibles. Néanmoins, les deux garçons ne sont pas dissimulés derrière des rochers et cette fois, la mer ne peut leur venir en aide grâce à son vacarme produit par les vagues. Cette fois, c'est l'eau qui s'écoule qui provoque du bruit mais pas assez fort pour abriter la relation sexuelle des deux hommes.

Les pas s'approchent de la cabine et s'arrêtent à une certaine distance comme pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ne se doutant de rien, Ken s'amuse à faire disparaître le sexe de son soupirant le plus profondément possible dans sa bouche, centimètre par centimètre. Dès que ses lèvres arrivent à hauteur de la base, l'homme recule son visage dans le but de libérer sa bouche de cette pratique risquée. Même s'il se doute bien que cette tentative peut se résulter par un étouffement ou par une autre conséquence dramatique, l'homme ne peut s'empêcher de la faire tout de même. En tout cas, au moment où l'enfoncement se pratiquait, Hyuk ne cachait pas son plaisir.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas accepté que Ken lui fasse sur la plage car il était clair que les quatre autres membres du groupe se seraient doutés de ce qui se passait. Tandis que la langue continue ses passages sur le gland du maknae, ce dernier décide de changer ses expressions au profit d'une phrase toute simple mais pourtant très efficace.

- Je t'aime Ken.

A l'entente de cette phrase, l'agenouillé marque un arrêt dans sa fellation avant de la poursuivre comme si de rien n'était. Néanmoins, tout en ayant la bouche pleine, l'aîné prend quelques secondes pour lui répondre.

- Je t'aime aussi Hyuk.

Lorsque Ken vérifie une nouvelle fois la profondeur de sa gorge en enfonçant entièrement le membre de son ami, il se sent pousser des ailes et pose ses mains sur chacune des fesses du jeune homme. Ensuite, c'est tendrement qu'il s'amuse à les écarter et d'y glisser un index au milieu. Celui-ci se promène doucement et offre des frissons à celui qui se voit offrir ces délices. Cependant, le maknae se montre un peu inquiet et baisse son visage pour parler avec celui qui est toujours au bout de son gland.

- Tu veux me faire quoi là ?

- A ton avis ?

Ne voulant pas perdre sa virginité de ce côté-là, Hyuk pose ses mains sur celles de Ken et les éloigne doucement de son joli postérieur. Comprenant que celui dont il flatte la verge ne se sent pas encore prêt, l'ainé n'insiste pas et se concentre sur ce qu'il est en train de faire, tout en caressant son propre sexe. Ces cajoleries durent un certain temps et le plus jeune des deux hommes recommence à râler de plus en plus fort. Voulant l'aider à éjaculer le plus rapidement possible, Ken lève ses bras afin que ses mains puissent se poser sur chacun de ses pectoraux. Ensuite, il caresse tendrement les tétons de Hyuk et par moments, l'aîné s'amuse à les pincer légèrement dans le but de donner de nouvelles sensations à celui qui lui fait face.

Lorsque l'artiste qui se tient debout sent que le moment de la libération approche à grands pas, il ne se gêne pas pour le dire à l'agenouillé.

- Ken, je vais jouir.

Au loin de libérer la verge gonflée de son jeune partenaire, le flatteur continue son traitement et ferme les paupières dès que le premier jaillissement se fait sentir à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il conserve ses yeux clos lorsque les autres jets se déversent sur sa langue et là encore, un nouveau sentiment de fierté gagne le cœur du receveur. Alors que le sperme coule dans la gorge de son compagnon, Hyuk passe l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux afin de le caresser tout en se remettant de ses émotions. Maintenant que ses bourses sont vides, l'heure est venue pour lui de s'occuper de Ken de la même façon. Aussitôt, il partage ses intentions et peu de temps après, l'ainé est debout contre l'unique mur en béton de la cabine tandis que le jeune brun est à genoux devant lui.

Alors qu'une seconde fellation débute, la troisième personne qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la cloison ne perd pas une miette de ce qui se passe sous la douche. Habillé de noir des pieds jusqu'à la tête, l'être ne fait aucun bruit mais se doute bien qu'il devra partit tôt ou tard. En effet, puisque Hyuk est soulagé de ce besoin qui le tiraillait au niveau de son bas-ventre, il est plus qu'évident que le jeu amoureux cessera très prochainement. Pour être sur de ne pas se faire attraper, l'individu s'éloigne doucement de la cabine et décide de rejoindre l'entrée du vestiaire. Là, il poursuit son chemin et ne tarde pas à traverser la salle de danse pour sortir de cet endroit.

Ne veillant pas à ce que la porte se referme avec silence, l'issue se clôt brutalement, faisant naître de l'inquiétude entre les deux amants. Hyuk n'a plus la verge de Ken dans sa bouche et vient de tourner sa tête en direction de la porte de la cabine. Son amant aussi regarde la cloison avant de précipiter son regard vers le visage de celui qu'il aime. Ce dernier replace sa tête correctement et ses yeux se plongent immédiatement dans ceux de son protecteur.

- Mince, on va se faire coincer, s'inquiète-t-il alors.

- Relèves-toi Hyuk.

Obéissant, le maknae quitte sa position agenouillée pour se mettre debout sur ses deux jambes. Ensuite, il reste auprès de l'artiste qui s'avance tout doucement vers la porte de la cabine tandis que son sexe dégonfle tout doucement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ken glisse sa tête en dehors et regarde si une personne traine dans les vestiaires. Dès qu'il se rend compte que la réponse est négative, l'homme sort complètement de la cabine et marche doucement. Ensuite, il s'accroupit afin de saisir sa serviette restée sur le sol et ne tarde pas à la remettre autour de sa taille.

Une fois que son entre-jambe est protégé par le morceau de tissu, Ken se remet debout et continue sa progression vers la salle de danse. Le regardant faire, Hyuk juge préférable de rester à l'intérieur de la cabine si jamais une troisième personne pointe le bout de son nez afin de rendre plausible un éventuel mensonge. Plus loin, Ken s'aventure dans la grande salle où se trouvent plusieurs miroirs et toujours personne. Intrigué, il se retourne pour échanger avec son jeune ami.

- Tu avais refermé la porte derrière toi lorsque tu étais entré ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce qu'il y a personne en dehors de nous.

- Quoi ?

Comme pour vérifier les propos de son amant, Hyuk sort de la cabine de douche et traverse le vestiaire à une allure vive. Dès qu'il arrive auprès de Ken, le maknae se rend compte que celui-ci ne se trompe pas. A ce moment, une question traverse son esprit.

- Tu crois qu'une personne est entrée et est repartie après m'avoir entendu sous la douche ?

- Je ne le souhaite pas.

Devant cette perspective, le visage de Ken laisse de la tristesse animer ses traits.

- Ca va aller, tente de le rassurer Hyuk. Si cela se trouve, je pensais avoir bien fermé la porte et ce n'était pas le cas.

- Peut-être mais je ne tiens pas à courir le moindre risque.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Je veux dire qu'il serait bien qu'on poursuive notre jeu à un autre jour.

- Bien.

Contrarié, Hyuk quitte Ken afin de retrouver ses vêtements restés dans le vestiaire. Rapidement, le jeune homme s'habille et une fois présentable, il retraverse l'endroit pour quitter l'endroit définitivement. Lorsqu'il passe aux côtés de Ken, celui-ci lui attrape l'un de ses poignets et use de sa force afin que celui-ci se tourne vers lui. Dès que la tentative est couronnée de succès, le plus âgé des deux amoureux s'adresse à l'autre.

- Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir ?

- Si et je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une troisième fois.

- Hyuk ?

Le garçon blessé ne laisse pas le temps à son amant de discuter davantage qu'il parvient à ôter son poignet sans le moindre ménagement. Ensuite, il fonce en direction de la sortie et quelques secondes plus tard, Ken se retrouve seul et une nouvelle fois victime aux doutes. Dans ce triste état, l'idole marche doucement vers le miroir devant lequel il se situait quelques minutes plus tôt et s'admire une seconde fois. Tout en se regardant sur la surface polie, l'homme a l'impression que le moment présent se joue de lui. En effet, l'espace d'un instant, le reflet se brouille, s'étire, se transforme… et disparaît.

A ce moment, une sonnerie lui parvient jusqu'aux oreilles et Ken ouvre les yeux. Les rayons du soleil qui parviennent à éclairer le dortoir en franchissant les petites fenêtres rectangulaires se situant tout en haut des murs lui font comprendre un certain détail. Le moment qu'il a vécu avec Hyuk sous la douche n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve banal et qu'aucune inquiétude n'avait de raison d'être. Dès que Ken s'assoit sur le bord de son lit et que ses pieds se glissent dans des pantoufles violettes, l'artiste tourne son visage, nourrissant l'espoir de croiser le regard de son jeune ami. Ce dernier, installé lui aussi sur le bord de son propre matelas le fixe également et lui sourit tendrement.

Peu après, les deux garçons se lèvent et vont se fondre parmi leurs amis afin de débouter cette nouvelle journée de travail.


	3. Chapter 3

Derrière la scène.

Les nombreux cris qui se sont élevés sous le dôme suite au concert donné par les VIXX font plaisir à entendre. Les six artistes qui composent ce groupe ne se lasseront jamais de cette manifestation de bonheur et c'est le cœur empli de joies que les garçons disparaissent derrière le rideau afin de se démaquiller. Ken arrive dans sa loge et referme la porte derrière lui. Ensuite, il traverse la pièce et va se poser dans le fauteuil de toile qui se trouve juste devant le miroir autour duquel se situe de nombreuses ampoules. Regardant son joli visage sur la surface polie, le garçon repense à ses parties qu'il a du chanter et où ses fans l'ont acclamé à chacune de ses prouesses vocales.

Oui, cette soirée a été excellente et le garçon n'est pas prêt de l'oublier. D'ailleurs, il y a beaucoup de choses que le chanteur parvient à se souvenir, surtout depuis le moment où il s'est amusé avec Hyuk sur la plage. Toutefois, le plus âgé des deux aurait aimé que l'instant rêvé sous la douche du vestiaire soit réalité et non fictif. Dès que les deux soupirants auront l'occasion de se croiser, Ken se fait la promesse de lui en parler afin de savoir si ce fantasme est réalisable. Si la réponse est positive, le rêveur se fait la promesse de tout faire pour que cet instant soit le plus agréable.

Alors qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées, l'homme ressent une petite douleur au niveau de ses épaules et se souvient des coups de soleil qu'il a prit suite à la dernière escapade sur la plage. Ce moment de détente s'est passé le jour même où il a fait son songe étrange et cette fois, les occasions pour s'isoler avec Hyuk étaient rares. Lorsque cela se produisait, ils étaient rejoints par un autre garçon de la bande et bien sûr, nos deux amoureux ont clairement comprit que la prochaine tentative ne serait pas pour ce jour. Maintenant, reste à savoir quand ce second rapport aura lieu et dans quelles circonstances. En songeant à cet après-midi de détente, Ken retire son tee-shirt et regarde l'étendue des dégâts.

Les coups de soleils vont de ses épaules jusqu'au sommet de son dos et bien sûr, cette étendue le brule. Voulant calmer ses souffrances, Ken porte ses mains jusqu'à un petit sac posé sur sa table de maquillage tandis que son vêtement tombe sur le sol. Fouillant dans la besace, l'homme est surpris de voir qu'il a oublié son tube de pommade alors que le médecin lui avait bien dit de l'avoir constamment avec lui. Comment faire ? Il pourrait tenir comme ça jusqu'à son retour au dortoir mais si ce mal devait empirer ?

Ken ne voudrait pas inquiéter ses amis et encore moins Hyuk mais forcément, ces derniers vont vouloir l'aider s'ils remarquent quelque chose d'anormal. Dans un sens, il a beaucoup de chances d'avoir des amis qui sont prêt à lui prêter main forte si quelque chose de grave devait lui arriver. Ces coups de soleils ne sont pas très importants mais tout de même, ils savent très bien manifester leur présence. Ken aimerait tellement se passer de la pommade sur sa peau histoire d'étouffer cette chaleur envahissante et douloureuse mais hélas, il ne peut rien faire. Exaspéré par son attitude tête-en-l'air, le garçon baisse les bras lorsqu'il entend qu'on frappe contre la porte de sa loge.

- Oui ?

L'entrée s'ouvre sur Hyuk qui se permet de glisser sa tête dans l'entrebâillement pour s'adresser à son aîné.

- Tout va bien Ken ?

- Oui. C'est juste que mes coups de soleils qui se réveillent et comme un con, j'ai oublié ma pommade.

Hyuk entre dans la pièce et veille à bien fermer la porte derrière lui. Ensuite, il s'approche de son camarade et glisse sa main droite dans l'une des poches de son pantalon. Très vite, il en sort un tube de pommade qu'il présente à Ken.

- Tiens, tu ne l'avais pas oublié.

Le tube passe alors des mains de Hyuk à celles de Ken. Celui-ci ne comprend pas cet emprunt sans la moindre demande mais si son ami s'est blessé lors de leur représentation sur scène, il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Rapidement, Ken retire le bouchon et le pose sur la table. Ensuite, l'homme presse le tube pour recueillir l'étrange pâte sur le bout de certains de ses doigts. Lorsque la noisette est déposée, Ken passe sa main derrière son cou et commence à étaler la pommade.

Le contact frais du produit avec sa peau brulée lui fait un bien fou et pour savourer ce moment, l'artiste n'hésite pas à fermer les paupières. Toutefois, il est évident que le convalescent ne pourra pas atteindre toutes les zones meurtries et Hyuk le remarque bien assez vite. De ce fait, il se propose pour lui étaler la pommade sur ces fameux endroits et c'est naturellement que Ken accepte. A ce moment, le brûlé décide de lancer une certaine conversation et il espère que Hyuk le suivra.

- J'ai rêvé de toi une nuit.

- Ha bon ? Et on faisait quoi ?

- A ton avis ? On était dans le vestiaire de la salle de danse et on s'est glissé sous la douche pour s'aimer tranquillement.

- Je vois mais par contre, tu dois savoir que ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Pardon ?

- Faut croire que tu t'en souviens pas, rigole Hyuk avant de poursuivre. Tu te souviens pas que N et Ravi avaient des pétards sur eux et qu'ils nous ont fait fumé une fois l'extinction des feux ?

Ken a beau cherché dans sa mémoire mais ce fameux moment ne semble pas lui revenir. Par contre, il se souvient de deux autres détails et voilà que l'homme s'empresse d'en parler avec son amant.

- Donc, si ce moment s'est bien déroulé, cela voudrait dire qu'une personne est informée de notre relation ?

- Oui et si tu te souviens, on s'est disputé.

- Oui et tu es parti en me laissant seul derrière toi.

En évoquant ce douloureux instant, Ken baisse sa tête et de la tristesse s'affiche sur son beau visage. Hyuk le remarque et cherche à savoir ce qui se passe.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment pour faire cette tête, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et j'en suis désolé.

- Il ne faut pas car je ressens la même chose pour toi et je te présente mes excuses pour t'avoir abandonné l'autre soir.

- Tes excuses sont acceptées.

Hyuk achève l'étalage de pommade et passe le tube à Ken avant d'attraper une serviette qui traînait sur la table. Pendant qu'il s'essuie les mains, le plus jeune des VIXX aimerait profiter de cet isolement pour câliner sous petit ami mais il a peur qu'un autre membre du groupe se pointe d'une seconde à l'autre. Lorsque le maknae tourne sa tête en direction de la porte, il se rend compte que la clef est présente dans la serrure. A ce moment, le jeune homme marche dans sa direction tout en s'exprimant.

- Faut croire que nous avons de la chance aujourd'hui.

Dit-il tout en tournant la clef dans la serrure. Maintenant qu'il est enfin tranquille avec son soupirant, Hyuk s'approche de celui-ci et reste debout à ses côtés. A présent, il peut se montrer un tantinet aguichant.

- Mon petit malade a besoin de quelque chose d'autres ? S'amuse-t-il à lui dire.

- Je ne suis pas malade, j'ai juste quelques coups de soleil sur les épaules et le dos, ce n'est pas trop grave pour que je sois appelé ainsi.

- Certes mais j'ai envie de te faire plaisir aujourd'hui. Comme j'ai fermé la porte de ta loge à clef, nous pouvons faire tout ce qui t'enchante. Bien sûr, il va falloir se dépêcher car on quittera les lieux dans quelques heures.

- Tu as raison.

Et là, Ken se lève de son fauteuil et se retrouve face à face avec celui qu'il aime. Ensuite, sans lui demander la moindre permission, il s'autorise à l'embrasser langoureusement tout en lui caressant le torse à travers son tee-shirt noir. Dès qu'il se retire, Ken fait part de ses intentions.

- Cette fois, je vais te faire ce que je désire depuis quelques jours et j'espère que tu ne m'arrêteras pas.

Hyuk pense savoir à quoi fait allusion son petit ami et ne peut s'empêcher de se montrer inquiet. Toutefois, s'il ne se lance pas maintenant, le jeune homme ne saura jamais ce que ça fait de sentir une langue ou autre chose autour, sur et dans son anus. Toutefois, pourquoi devrait-il être celui qui reçoit les faveurs en premier et pas Ken ? Après tout, il est tout aussi bien bâti que lui et il est clair que sa verge lui offrira beaucoup de plaisirs. Ni une ni deux, Hyuk use de sa force pour retourner Ken.

Celui-ci, surpris par cette vive réaction, se laisse faire tout en se montrant docile. Ensuite, il sent les mains de son jeune ami se déposer sur le devant de son pantalon afin de saisir l'élastique qui le maintient autour de la taille. Dès que le vêtement se retrouve à hauteur des chevilles, c'est au tour du caleçon bleu de subir le même sort. Au moment où le tissu glisse le long des jambes de Ken, ce dernier sent une érection naissante au niveau de son entrejambe. Connaissant très bien Hyuk depuis quelques temps, le plus âgé des deux hommes ne ressent pas le besoin de cacher cette partie de son corps mais se demande tout de même ce que son jeune ami lui réserve.

Aussitôt, Hyuk se met à genou derrière son amant et pose ses mains sur chacune des magnifiques fesses qui se sont présentées à lui. Là, le garçon écarte légèrement ces deux parties charnues et a accès à l'anus de son bienfaiteur. Celui-ci est propre et totalement imberbe. Reste plus à savoir l'effet que procure le passage d'une langue sur cette zone et si cette première expérience est agréable pour les deux garçons, Hyuk compte bien pousser cet apprentissage beaucoup plus loin. Sans perdre la moindre seconde, le maknae se lance à la découverte et commence à promener l'extrémité de sa langue sur les plis rosés de son compagnon.

Suite au premier passage, le contact n'est pas désagréable, bien au contraire et Hyuk est le premier à s'en étonner. Ne voulant pas s'arrêter sur un premier avis, le garçon continue cette pratique particulière en faisant traîner davantage sa langue sur cette zone si attirante. Au bout de quelques secondes, le garçon ne ressent aucune gêne à lécher cette partie et se montre très vite très volontaire. De temps en temps, il s'amuse à forcer le passage en enfonçant son muscle un peu profondément dans l'anus de Ken et entendre ce dernier exprimer son bonheur constitue un véritable plaisir en soi. La tête entre les fesses de son aîné, Hyuk se fait la promesse d'y revenir dès que l'occasion s'y prêtera.

Alors que les gémissements de Ken redoublent selon les coups de langue donnés par le maknae, les deux hommes n'entendent pas ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la porte. En effet, des pas s'approchent et s'immobilisent près de l'issue et la personne un peu trop curieuse continue de se montrer aussi discrète. Ses oreilles parviennent facilement à entendre le bonheur des deux idoles et bizarrement, cette expression ne semble pas la déranger plus que cela. Rapidement, l'individu est rejoint par une autre personne et celle-ci semble fortement étonnée suite à ce qu'il est en train d'entendre. Alors qu'il est sur le point d'exprimer sa réaction à l'aide de sa voix, la première personne place son index devant sa bouche, comme pour lui demander de se taire.

Tout en chuchotant, cet être lui explique la raison de son geste.

- Laisse-les Léo. Si nos deux amis trouvent du bonheur dans ce qu'ils font, ce n'est pas moi qui vais leur mettre des bâtons dans les rues.

- Peut-être N mais peux-tu comprendre mon étonnement ?

- Bien sûr. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Hyuk et Ken étaient gays mais de toute façon, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Dans un sens, je les envie.

- Arrête, tu débloques.

Dit-il en avançant vers la porte de la loge. Comprenant ses intentions, N s'oppose à son ami en lui barrant la route.

- N ?

- Ne songe même pas à mettre tes idées à exécution.

- Tu vas les défendre ?

- Oui. Cela te pose un problème ?

- On ne peut pas les laisser faire et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si jamais une personne en dehors de nous devait l'apprendre, je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait.

- Je le sais très bien mais pour l'heure, on doit les protéger.

Léo réalise alors que son leader ne s'écartera pas de son chemin et qu'il serait prêt à se battre rien que pour protéger Ken et Hyuk. Baissant les bras en même temps que son désir de mettre un terme à ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la porte fermée. De ce fait, l'artiste s'éloigne en s'enfonçant dans le couloir afin de rejoindre ses deux autres amis. Soulagé, N libère un soupir mais juge important de rester dans le secteur afin de couvrir le rapport de ses deux compagnons se trouvant dans la loge. Néanmoins, en entendant les gémissements des amants, N sent que son sexe se met à gonfler au sein de son caleçon et au bout de quelques secondes, celui-ci réclame de l'attention.

- Merde, finit-il par dire.

Il aimerait s'éloigner de la pièce afin de s'isoler dans les toilettes les plus proches mais si jamais Léo était de retour, la porte serait sans protection et N s'en voudrait beaucoup. Le leader va devoir prendre sur lui et lorsqu'il aura comprit que l'un des deux amants aura capitulé par d'autres gémissements bien plus expressifs que ceux actuels, il pourra envisager de s'éloigner. Pour l'heure, il n'a pas d'autres choix que de prendre sur lui et de se montrer courageux. Tandis que L fait preuve d'une très grande patience, tout s'accélère de l'autre côté de la porte. Fini l'anulingus que Hyuk était en train de faire à son petit ami et désormais, place aux choses sérieuses.

Même si Ken a exprimé l'envie de pénétrer son compagnon, c'est ce dernier qui est en train de se préparer à le faire sur son aîné. Alors que le maknae se tient debout derrière son amant, son sexe est sorti de son sous-vêtement depuis quelques minutes et voilà que son gland se promène déjà sur les plis anaux du second artiste. Alors que les frôlements se poursuivent, Ken tourne sa tête et afin que son regard puisse croiser celui qui fait battre son cœur.

- J'aurais aimé te le faire en premier.

- Je sais mais comme j'ai besoin de me faire un avis sur la question, autant que j'ouvre les hostilités.

Et en prononçant cette phrase, Hyuk glisse son gland dans l'intimité de son compagnon et enfonce très vite plusieurs centimètres de son sexe. Lorsque ce dernier est entré dans son intégralité, le maknae attend un certain temps avant de donner les premiers coups de reins. D'ailleurs, les mouvements ne tardent pas à commencer et comme Ken se fait prendre pour la toute première fois, l'homme se montre particulièrement nerveux. Alors qu'il se concentre sur les vas-et-viens qui s'opèrent à l'intérieur de lui, l'artiste se rend compte que cette initiative ne lui fait aucun mal. Serait-ce parce que le charmant Hyuk a prit son temps pour le lécher correctement à cet endroit pour qu'il se retrouve complètement détendu ?

Si dans les jours à suivre, Ken a la chance d'offrir la même attention à son petit ami, peut-être que ce dernier sera plus enclin à se laisser faire. Alors qu'il s'apprête à lui poser la question, Hyuk redouble la vitesse de son bassin et aussitôt après, le jeune homme ressent le besoin d'ouvrir sa bouche. Tout d'abord, il le fait pour renouveler l'air dans ses poumons et si sa mâchoire est ouverte, c'est pour exprimer son contentement et sur ce point, Hyuk oublie complètement où il se trouve. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir autant de plaisir à pénétrer son camarade alors que ce dernier mourrait d'envie de lui faire. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, Hyuk se montrera plus courageux en acceptant les faveurs de celui qui emplit ses pensées depuis plusieurs semaines.

De son côté, Ken aussi commence à se montrer très expressif et il ne pensait pas que le sexe de son ami le remplirait autant. C'est de surprise et de plaisir que l'artiste pousse des petits cris pour faire comprendre à son compagnon que son traitement lui fait le plus grand bien. Toutefois, une question traverse l'esprit du passif et celui-ci se demande quand il doit en faire part à Hyuk. La réponse la plus probable serait le plus vite possible et c'est sans se retourner que Ken l'interroge.

- Dis-moi Hyuk.

- Oui Ken.

- Tu veux éjaculer en moi ou tu préfères la sortir ?

A la suite de cette question, Hyuk marque un temps d'arrêt dans ses mouvements de bassin et s'accorde plusieurs secondes pour réfléchir.

- Tu crains quelque chose ? Lui demande-t-il maladroitement.

- N'importe quoi espèce d'abruti. Si je te le demande, c'est pour que tu le fasses en moi justement car de ce côté, je suis clean.

- Ben moi aussi et pour tout te dire, j'étais vierge avant de commencer nos jeux.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui.

A ce moment, Ken se montre silencieux mais ne peut empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Etant devenu très discret, son comportement inquiète Hyuk qui ne sait plus quoi faire.

- Tu préfères que j'arrête ?

- Bien sûr que non. Continue et n'hésite pas à jouir en moi. Après tout, je suis ton mec désormais.

- Ouais c'est vrai mais j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire tu sais.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

A la fin de cette dernière phrase, Hyuk reprend ses coups de bassins et ces derniers se font plus profonds et beaucoup plus précis. Visiblement, le maknae apprend très vite et son passé de garçon vierge commence à faire partie de l'histoire ancienne. Ken est fier d'avoir jeté sur lui et à l'heure actuelle, malgré la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouve, le garçon ne regrette nullement ce choix. Quelques minutes plus tard et toujours dans la même position, Hyuk sent que son sperme jailli de son urètre et va se répandre dans l'anus de son petit ami. Celui-ci ne dit rien, sentant la raideur du sexe de son compagnon à chaque fois que celui-ci crache un jet de semence.

Lorsque ses bourses sont vides, Hyuk se retire doucement et attrape un bout de tissu qui traînait sur la table. Ensuite, il s'essuie le sexe avec et tandis que le morceau d'étoffe retrouve le meuble, le maknae se baisse pour se saisir de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement. Bien sûr, Hyuk laisse Ken les couilles pleines et ne compte pas l'aider pour les soulager.

- Dépêches-toi de te rhabiller car je ne tiens pas à sortir de ta loge si tu restes comme ça, lui dit-il.

Déçu une nouvelle fois, Ken s'exécute et quitte sa position pour s'emparer de ses vêtements qui trainent par terre. Tout en s'habillant, il parle à son homme.

- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te le fais.

- Y a intérêt car j'ai beaucoup aimé te prendre et je compte bien connaître l'effet dans le sens inverse. D'ailleurs, je te fais la promesse que cette fois, tu seras complètement tranquille de ce côté-là.

Hyuk prononce ces mots en posant l'une de ses mains sur le joli paquet se trouvant dans le caleçon de son petit ami. Vêtement qui d'ailleurs, a retrouvé sa place initiale quelques secondes plus tôt. Lorsque le maknae ouvre la porte, la voie est libre et c'est le cœur soulagé qu'il quitte la pièce afin de rejoindre sa propre loge.


	4. Chapter 4

Derrière les larmes.

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis le concert donné sous le dôme et le couple que forment Hyuk et Ken ne parvient toujours pas à vivre au grand jour. Il faut dire que même s'ils connaissent très bien leurs camarades, les deux tourtereaux n'osent pas prendre leur courage à deux mains et cela peut très bien se comprendre. De ce fait, ils évitent de se rapprocher lorsqu'ils sont au dortoir ou même à l'extérieur. Lorsque Ken prétexte le besoin de s'entraîner davantage dans la salle de danse afin de parfaire quelques pas, ce n'est pas pour autant que Hyuk va le rejoindre. Pourtant, c'est quasiment le seul endroit où ils peuvent s'isoler des autres garçons et laisser libre cours à leurs sentiments et à leurs pulsions.

Pourtant, N observe souvent leur étrange comportement et ne se gêne plus pour intervenir afin que ses amis puissent vivre leur relation pleinement mais lorsque c'est Hyuk qui ne fait rien, c'est au tour de Ken d'imiter cette attitude. En réalité, le leader ne sait plus quoi inventer pour les aider et ses agissements ne sont pas passés inaperçus aux yeux d'un autre garçon du groupe. D'ailleurs, N est loin de se douter de ce qui lui sera proposé dans le courant de la journée et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi car cet après-midi, de l'entraînement est au programme pour les six jeunes hommes. Tandis qu'un trio occupe la salle de danse et répète certaines chorégraphies pour être sûr d'être au point, le second est dans une salle de musculation et le leader s'active à soulever des altères pour développer les muscles de ses bras. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour que ces membres prennent en force, ces derniers restent plutôt frêles au grand dépit de leur propriétaire.

Après les avoir soulevés une centaine de fois tout en prenant bien soin de respirer entre chaque mouvement, l'homme décide de les abandonner pour s'occuper d'une autre partie de son corps : ses abdominaux. Contrairement à ses bras, ces derniers sont bien dessinés mais N doit les entretenir à longueur de temps pour être sûr que ces muscles ventraux ne disparaissent pas sous une fine couche de graisse. Toutefois, vu le régime alimentaire qu'il se doit de respecter sous consigne de l'équipe de production, il n'y a aucun risque pour que l'adulte prenne du poids. Si cela doit se faire toutefois, c'est uniquement au niveau de ses muscles et rien d'autres. Soudain, lorsque le sportif se relève au bout d'une petite séance de cinquante abdominaux, celui-ci regarde la pendule ovale accrochée au-dessus de l'unique porte de sortie de la salle et remarque qu'il est quinze heures.

- C'est bon les gars, on peut s'accorder une pause et félicitations à tout le monde, vous vous êtes bien défoulés.

Très vite, N se met debout, attrape sa bouteille d'eau et se dirige vers la sortie afin de prendre un peu l'air. Lorsqu'il se trouve dehors, l'homme regarde derrière lui pour savoir si l'un de ses compagnons le suivait et laisse la porte ouverte dès qu'il aperçoit que Ravi lui emboîte le pas. Sans se douter de la moindre chose, le leader du groupe s'avance et s'arrête une fois qu'il se trouve sur l'un des nombreux carrés de pelouses de la propriété. Ensuite, il s'assoit dessus et lève ses yeux vers le ciel. Aujourd'hui, la météo semble clémente puisque de nombreux nuages blancs se déplacent sous un firmament bleu clair.

Certains d'entre eux passent devant le soleil et provoquent la naissance de plusieurs coins d'ombres qui disparaissent lorsque les moutons célestes cessent de gêner l'astre diurne. Voulant profiter de ce délicieux instant de repos, N quitte rapidement sa position assise pour s'allonger sur le dos. Là, il pose l'une de ses mains sur son ventre et tente de faire retrouver à sa respiration saccadée, un rythme un peu plus normal. Soudain, le rappeur du groupe l'imite en s'installant à ses côtés et tout en regardant le ciel, le voilà qu'il se lance dans une conversation bien précise avec son leader.

- Je te trouve bizarre ces derniers temps.

- Vraiment ? Lui répond tranquillement N.

- Oui. Depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression que tu manigances quelque chose avec Hyuk et Ken, je me trompe ?

- Totalement.

- Dans ce cas, explique-moi ce qui se passe ?

N aimerait beaucoup confier à son ami ce qui se passe entre Hyuk et Ken mais si jamais il ouvre son cœur, l'homme pourrait très bien sonner le glas concernant la relation entre les deux garçons. Comme pour signaler qu'il ne dira rien, l'artiste prend position sur son fessier et ramène légèrement ses jambes contre lui. Ensuite, il passe ses bras autour et pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Là, le leader regarde l'herbe verte qui repose à quelques centimètres de lui et se demande ce qu'il doit faire. Voyant que son supérieur est en proie à des doutes, Léo quitte sa position allongée afin d'adopter le même comportement que celui qui se tient près de lui.

- Tu sais, je sais ce qui se passe entre nos tourtereaux, finit-il par dire.

Comme pour tenter de noyer le poisson, N tourne son visage vers celui du rappeur et fend l'incompréhension.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec toi, veux-tu ? Léo m'a tout expliqué concernant la relation qui lie désormais nos deux potes.

- Je vois et j'imagine que Hong Bin est également informé ?

- Alors là, je ne sais pas. Tu devrais poser la question à Léo.

- Il devrait apprendre à fermer sa gueule de temps en temps ce crétin.

N enrage contre Léo et le voilà qu'il serre des poings. S'il devait s'écouter, le leader délaisserait Ravi pour aller trouver l'indiscret dans le seul but de lui demander quelques explications. Néanmoins, le chef du groupe sait très bien que cela ne servirait à rien, surtout si Léo n'a su taire ce secret en présence du dernier garçon de la bande. Si celui-ci est au parfum, cela voudrait dire que toute l'équipe est dans la confession et désormais, une seule question subsiste ? Qu'est-ce qui pourra empêcher l'équipe de production de ne pas rester dans l'ignorance ?

Il faut absolument que Ken et le maknae marque une pause dans leur relation afin de faire croire à tout le monde que leur amour n'était que passager. Une fois que les doutes seraient dissipés, ils pourraient reprendre comme si de rien ne s'était passé mais bien sûr, ils vont devoir redoubler d'originalité pour préserver leur romance.

- Je te fais la promesse que si jamais cette histoire devait chatouiller les oreilles de la production, Léo passera un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Et tu pourras compter sur moi pour lui administrer une correction qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier.

Suite à ces mots, N fixe son camarade sous le coup de l'étonnement. Parce qu'il est un rappeur, Ravi devrait plutôt réagir comme Léo et c'est cette constatation qui surprend le leader. Se pourrait-il que celui qui se tient tout près de lui soit très ouvert au niveau de l'esprit ? Si c'est le cas, N irait de surprise en surprise grâce à la relation qu'entretiennent les deux autres garçons. D'ailleurs, il doit en avoir le cœur net et n'hésite pas à poser plusieurs questions à Ravi.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas du côté de Léo ?

- Simplement parce que je trouve que Ken et Hyuk ont parfaitement raison d'agir comme ils le font. A cause de la production, nous ne pouvons pas entretenir de relations amoureuses avec une personne venant de l'extérieur, que cette dernière soit une fille ou un garçon. En s'aimant comme ils le font, leur besoin affectif se fait moins présent et nos deux tourtereaux paraîtront sains aux yeux de ceux qui sont responsables de nous. D'ailleurs, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cela va donner lors des prochaines interviews.

Ravi sourit à cette douce image avant de poursuivre. Bien sûr, N a les oreilles grandes ouvertes et trouve que son compagnon est beaucoup plus fascinant qu'il ne le pensait.

- Tu sais comme moi que Léo aime se plaindre du fait que la production nous interdit toute relation amoureuse avec l'extérieur. D'ailleurs, il n'arrête pas d'en parler et certains magazines parlent de lui comme étant le plus « en manque » du groupe.

- Ouais et s'il passe pour un pervers, c'est bien fait pour lui. Il l'a cherché de toute façon.

- Voilà alors que du côté de Hyuk et de Ken, tout ira très bien. Du fait qu'ils seront discrets sur ce détail, ils passeront pour les plus gentils garçons de la bande et je pense que cela jouera beaucoup sur leur popularité. Dans un sens, je les envie beaucoup.

- Ha ouais ?

Ravi hoche positivement de la tête avant de continuer et c'est à ce moment qu'il va révéler un détail très important à son leader.

- Même si je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec un garçon, cela me plairait bien d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec l'un d'entre nous.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

N reste bouche bée suite à cette confidence. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible d'entendre ces paroles des lèvres de Ravi et voilà que l'atmosphère qui règne tout autour d'eux prend une tout autre couleur. Désormais, on pourrait presque croire que de la romance flotte entre les deux garçons et là encore, cette situation est la conséquence du couple que forment Hyuk et Ken. Puisqu'ils en sont à se livrer l'un et l'autre, N décide de se montrer curieux en forçant Ravi à lui dire quel garçon du groupe lui conviendrait le mieux.

- Et si tu devais sortir avec l'un d'entre nous, lequel choisirais-tu ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Ben oui car je ne te poserais pas la question sinon.

Tout en tournant son visage pour regarder une nouvelle fois le ciel, le rappeur donne sa réponse en ayant un joli sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Je pense que je te choisirais.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous sommes tous les deux très ouverts sur la question et que nous souhaitons le bien de nos amis.

N sait que son camarade à parfaitement raison et il regrette de ne pas être dans la salle de danse. Ainsi, il aurait pu prendre la main de Ravi afin de l'entraîner dans le vestiaire et là, le leader n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à l'embrasser. Néanmoins, avec Léo qui traîne dans les parages, cette tentative aurait été risquée. Comment faire pour lui témoigner cette affection partagée sans s'attirer le moindre ennui ? Soudain, des pas s'approchant des deux garçons se font entendre.

Ken, qui s'entraînait avec eux dans la salle de sports est l'auteur de cette approche et n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation de ces derniers.

- Vous pouvez vous isoler dans la salle si vous voulez ? Comme Léo est encore dans la salle de danse avec Hyuk et Hong Bin et qu'il ne sortira pas avant une heure, vous aurez tout le temps nécessaire pour vous bécoter, s'amuse-t-il à dire.

Trouvant cette idée plutôt audacieuse, Ravi regarde N afin d'avoir son approbation et lorsque celui-ci acquiesce de la tête, le rappeur ne met pas très longtemps pour se mettre debout. Aussitôt, il est imité par son camarade et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux garçons se dirigent tranquillement vers la porte ouverte de la salle de sport. Ensuite, N veille à bien fermer l'issue après son passage pour être sûr qu'il ne sera pas dérangé par une quelconque personne maintenant qu'il se retrouve seul avec son partenaire. Pendant ce temps, Ken s'allonge sur l'herbe et garde un œil sur la salle de danse en cas si le trio qui se trouve à l'intérieur devait sortir plus tôt afin de prendre une pause. Tout en fixant le bâtiment, l'amoureux transi ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer en songeant à celui qu'il aime par-dessus tout : Hyuk.

Comme Léo est au courant de leur histoire commune, il espère que l'artiste n'embêtera pas celui qui fait battre son cœur pendant son entraînement. Si cela devait se produire, Ken n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à voler au secours de son bien-aimé quitte à mettre Hong Bin au parfum. Alors que N et Ravi n'ont pas perdu une seule minute pour s'embrasser à l'intérieur de la salle de sport, donnant le top départ à leur relation, tout est différent dans la salle de danse. En effet, alors que la musique de G.R.8.U résonne dans l'ensemble de la pièce et que le trio gesticule devant les nombreux miroirs installés à cet effet, Léo montre des signes d'énervement. Bien sûr, son comportement n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de ses deux camarades mais lorsqu'il estime que la coupe est pleine, l'artiste s'arrête au plein milieu de la chorégraphie.

Ne disant rien, il quitte la salle afin de se rendre dans les vestiaires et se pose sur le premier banc qui se présente à lui. Ensuite, il tend l'un de ses bras pour s'emparer de sa serviette immaculés qui pend de son casier et s'essuie la sueur qui perle à son front. Pendant ce temps, Hong Bin et Hyuk cessent de danser à leur tour et se regardent tout en se posant des questions. Comme la musique continue de retentir dans l'immense pièce, le premier profite pour discuter avec le second.

- Tu sais ce qui lui arrive aujourd'hui ?

- Ouais mais si tu veux des réponses, pose-lui directement la question.

- C'est ce que je vais faire.

Intrigué par l'énervement de celui qui se trouve dans les vestiaires, Hong Bin quitte le soupirant de Ken afin de retrouver l'homme qui s'est isolé dans la seconde partie du bâtiment. Dès qu'ils sont ensemble, l'arrivant n'hésite pas à se poser auprès de son ami pour savoir ce qui lui arrive.

- Si tu as besoin de parler Léo, sache que je suis prêt à t'écouter.

- Cela ne changera rien.

- Peut-être mais cela te fera le plus grand bien.

- Si tu le dis.

Léo ignore s'il peut parler de ce qui le tracasse au second artiste qui se tient sur sa droite. Néanmoins, ouvrir son cœur pourrait l'aider à l'alléger et peut-être qu'il pourrait se trouver un allié en sa personne.

- Voilà, ce que je m'apprête à te dire risque de te faire un choc mais une chose est sûre.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu comprendras pourquoi je suis si énervé.

- Très bien. Je t'écoute.

A ce moment, Léo tourne son visage vers la salle de danse et constate que Hyuk n'est pas dans son champ de vision, ce qui l'arrange fortement. De plus, comme la musique continue de tourner de l'autre côté, cela l'étonnerait que le petit ami de Ken puisse entendre la moindre bribe de conversation. Avec ces deux facteurs qui le rassurent énormément, l'homme ressent le besoin de se lever et de se placer devant son casier afin d'y prendre un objet auquel il tient énormément : son chapelet. Peu après, le plus timide de la bande retourne s'assoir sur le siège en bois et se lance dans une confession.

- Si je suis autant énervé, c'est à propos de Ken et de Hyuk.

- D'accord.

- J'ai appris il n'y a pas longtemps qu'ils entretenaient une relation amoureuse.

- C'est une bonne chose.

Suite à l'aveu de son camarade, Léo le regarde droit dans les yeux afin de savoir s'il plaisante. Lorsqu'il constate que celui-ci est sérieux, le propriétaire du chapelet ne sait plus quoi penser.

- Je pense que j'aurais tort de mettre un terme à leur relation ?

- Et comment ! Comme tu le sais Léo, nous sommes interdits d'entretenir la moindre relation sentimentale avec une personne de l'extérieur et si nos amis sont heureux, c'est ce qui compte le plus. Tu devrais songer de cette façon aussi tu sais.

Suite à la recommandation de Hong Bin, Léo ne sait plus quoi penser et se prend la tête entre les mains. Tout en regardant le sol, de multiples interrogations se bousculent dans son esprit et soudain, la culpabilité le gagne. Si son ami ne tenterait pas de l'adoucir, peut-être qu'il aurait trouvé l'équipe de management pour tout leur révéler et avec un peu de chance, l'homme se serait mis les cinq artistes sur le dos. Toutefois, il aurait également pu passer pour un gros crétin car les relations homosexuelles jouent beaucoup sur la popularité des groupes et une telle révélation aurait pu leur coûter gros comme leur apporter beaucoup.

- Tu penses que je ne devrais rien dire ?

- Oui et si tu pouvais nous aider à protéger leur relation, je pense qu'ils te seront extrêmement reconnaissants. D'ailleurs, qui d'autre dans notre groupe est au courant ?

- N.

- Donc, cela voudrait dire que Ravi n'en sait rien.

Bien sûr, Hong Bin ne sait pas que Ravi est au courant de toute cette histoire et qu'il a décidé d'en faire autant avec N. Alors qu'un silence s'installe dans les vestiaires, Léo a du mal à dompter sa soudaine culpabilité et décide de présenter ses excuses aux principaux concernés. Très vite, il se lève de son banc et quitte la pièce humide afin de retrouver Hyuk dans l'autre salle. Inquiet, Hong Bin lui emboîte le pas pour être sûr que le grand timide ne fasse rien qui puisse causer du tort au petit ami de Ken. Lorsqu'il voit Léo prendre le maknae dans ses bras, un soupir de soulagement est alors lâché.

Tout en étant dans l'étreinte du grand gaillard, Hyuk se pose des questions suite à ce comportement surprenant de celui qui ne l'aimait pas au tout début de l'aventure du groupe.

- Léo, lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes ! Finit-il par dire.

- Excuse-moi Hyuk d'avoir été si con avec toi et Ken.

- Hein ?

A ce moment, la porte de la salle d'entrainement s'ouvre sur le petit ami du plus jeune chanteur et celui-ci se fige à la vue de la scène qui lui est proposée. Tout en cherchant à comprendre la situation, Ken remarque que des larmes coulent des yeux de Léo et cette scène l'attendrit énormément alors qu'il s'inquiétait du mal que celui-ci pouvait faire à son soupirant.


End file.
